


Day Five;Night-time Routine

by ultraviolethaz



Series: Thirty Days of Domestic Fluff [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Late at Night, Sharing Clothes, Waitress!Maia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolethaz/pseuds/ultraviolethaz
Summary: A night in the lives of Maia and Becky





	Day Five;Night-time Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm challenging myself to thirty days of domestic fluff  
> I don't own the idea of this challenge

Reaching for her coat from the hanger in the backroom, Maia said goodbye to Tony and slipped out the back, onto the pier. She wrapped her jacket around her shoulders and made her way home, the apartment she shared with Becky, was a small place only one bedroom and an office come spare room for when their friends stayed over. The kitchen just as small, with a dining area to the side, the rectangle fold away table surrounded by mismatch chairs and even a worn-out coach. Even though the place was falling apart, and it wasn’t perfect Maia loved it nonetheless, if it meant she could go home to her girlfriend at the end of a long shift at the Jade Wolf, then she was happy.

Walking the cold streets of New York, she thought about what Becky could be doing right now, maybe cooking a meal for the pair to share, or preparing her famous hot coco so they could sit on the window still together watching the city go by. Maia liked nights like these, when she knew Becky would be home before her and she wouldn’t have to go home to an empty apartment. She had spent too much time alone, without her family or friends, yes, she had boyfriends and girlfriends before but none of them gave her the same warm fuzzy feeling that Becky did.

Climbing the stairs, she was greeted by Mrs Turner on the second floor, trying to get her cat to get into her apartment, Maia stopped and stroked the small animal, carefully picking her up and placing her into Mrs Turner’s arms. A small smile for a thank you and Maia continued. At the apartment door, she fiddled around in her pocket for the key, before she heard the lock open from the other side, looking up and greeted by Becky’s smiling face. Leaning forward she captured her girlfriend’s lips with her own, she knew as she pulled away and saw the red tint on Becky’s lips that she herself would be sporting a light pink tint.

Inside, the pair stood in the kitchen, Becky leaning against the countertop and Maia opposite her, smiling over the cup of hot chocolate.

“How was work?” Becky asked

“Boring, apart from Isabelle and Simon coming in” Maia watched as Becky’s face lit up from the mention of her brother, so she continued to talk about him “They seem happy, Simon knocked the breadsticks over though”

“Typical, trying to impress a girl and he does that” She replied rolling her eyes slightly knowing that was very Simon behaviour, she had told him to be careful when he talked because he tended to talk with his hands a lot. Becky took a quick glance at the clock reading that it said 7:30, she looked across back at Maia “What do you say to joining me in the bath?” Maia just nodded, downing the last of her drink and putting it in the sink, grabbing Becky’s hand and leading her towards the bathroom.

After the bubble bath the pair sat in their bed, Maia cuddled up in one of Becky’s large jumpers into the girl’s side, as they watched one of their favourite shows. The real reason it was Maia’s favourite was because she could get away with cuddling up into her girlfriend’s side, _not like she needed an excuse to do that._ Another jump scare sent Maia to grab Becky’s arm tighter and wincing a little, only for Becky to wrap her arms around Maia properly and pulling her closer to her chest, until the episode ended and they both moved back to the bathroom, to get fully ready for bed.

Lying under the floral sheets, her girlfriend’s arm wrapped around her waist and chest pressed to her back, Maia thought of her life back a few years ago. How different it had been before she met Becky, before she had any of this, _before being happy._ She wouldn’t change anything, no matter how many times she got told she was moving too fast with Becky or being too impulsive. If none of that had happened she would never be where she is right now, glued to the one she loves, in their bed in their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @cobaltbane


End file.
